Blades Of Chaos
by The Infiniator
Summary: Link finds himself in the future where he meets Samurai Jack, and the two must pit themselves against the combined forces of Ganondorf and Aku, who now jointly control the planet.
1. Chapter 1

**X  
**

**BLADES OF CHAOS**

**By The Infiniator**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the following characters, or anything else relating to either The Legend Of Zelda or Samurai Jack. All rights reserved.

**Author's Note: **

Okay, this is my attempt at a second fanfic. Overall, I think this one will be great, but I don't expect it to be as long as my first FanFic. Then again, I still don't know.

Blades of Chaos starts out in Hyrule, seven years after _Ocarina of Time_. Link has grown up into the Hero of Time, and now serves under the king himself. He's living a pretty decent life, but he's still bummed out about Navi's disappearance. He and Zelda have yet to develop a relationship, mostly because of her status, and also because the two of them are hesitant.

The first chapter is just basically introducing you to the characters, the environment, and exactly what's going on. No action yet, so bare with me. Also, when I started this story, I was basing Hyrule the way it appears in Ocarina of Time. But I just recently played Twilight Princess (amazing game by the way) and I was impressed with the Hyrule in that game. So I decided to incorporate both portrayals of the land in this story. And on a final note, I will also be describing Ganondorf as he appears in Twilight Princess.

Please ladies and gentlemen, feel free to leave feedback, either positive or negative. Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

**- CHAPTER 1 -**

* * *

**Hyrule Castle**

**Training Grounds**

It was mid-afternoon in the land of Hyrule, and the sun was shimmering brightly. As usual, the birds were chirping, the water was clean and running, and everything was as it should be. The people had lived in peace for seven years now, and they maintained their lives carefree and upright. Kakariko Village was booming in terms of economy and population, and the once small town had almost tripled in size. The Gorons were once again free to enter the Dodongo's Cavern and Death Mountain without having to worry about being eaten by an evil dragon. The Great Deku Tree was as big and happy as ever, and he kept the children of the forest healthy and safe. King Zora was still the ruler of the Zora race and was doing a fine job of keeping his matters intact. The Gerudo were still the number one thieves in Hyrule, but ever since the death of Ganandorf, Nabooru had made it law that stealth, not violence was the way to go.

All in all, everything was going great. Especially for the Hero of Time. For tonight he was to recieve an award of commemoration during the annual Festival of Time. Not only that, but Princess Zelda would be the one presenting him the award. At the current moment, he was on top of the world, and he wasn't going to let anyone, especially not his archery rival Brandol, ruin his day.

"You're through Link." boasted Captain Brandol of the Hylian Army. "That's my best shot yet."

"You say that after each shot," remarked another soldier from his right.

The cleancut, blonde-haired Captain turned to face the man. "What can I say, I just keep getting better and better."

Brandol was well built, and dark-eyed. Since they had met, almost seven months ago, he and Link had become the best of friends, and the biggest of rivals.

"C'mon Link," he said, moving away from the pedestal. "Show me what you got."

The blue-eyed, pointy-eared Hylian teenager obliged him. "Am I gonna have to put you in your place again Brandol?"

Brandol grinned. "Quit talkin' and get to shootin'." Then he turned to the large red bullseye situated fifty yards away from the pedestal. "Or is the distance too much for you?"

"He's calling you out Link!" yelled someone from the large group of soldiers who had begun to crowd them.

Link returned a smile. "Hold this," he said, removing his floppy green hat and tossing it over to Brandol. He approached the pedestal and picked up the bow that was lying on top of it and checked the string. "Its a little too loose, don't you think?"

"Oh, you're not getting out of this one," replied Brandol, handing him an arrow. "I used it no problem."

Link accepted the arrow. "I wasn't backing down, just pointing out how amateur this is." And with that he armed the bow.

"Link, put him away!" came another cry from the crowd.

_I got him, I got him_, he told himself. He took aim and closed his right eye. "Is that your arrow there near the center?"

Brandol chuckled. "You're damn right it is."

Link took a moment to register his shot. "This one's for you Brandol."

The arrow darted across the grass field and pierced right through Brandol's arrow, hitting the bullseye dead center. The small crowd let out a cheer. Brandol just smiled.

"You got me again you little punk." He walked over and patted Link on the back. "I guess you do deserve that award."

"Thanks Brandol, but are you getting soft on me?" Link teased.

"Yeah right. Don't think this changes anything," he said, matter of factly. "You still owe me another sparring session."

"You name the time," answered Link.

Another voice interrupted them. "Captain!"

The ranks of men quickly fell into line, with Brandol in front.

"Commander Briggs sir," replied Brandol, with a solid salute.

Approaching them from the Castle was the Commander of the Hylian Army himself, Commander Briggs. He had short, dark hair and matching eyes. Unlike the other soliders whose uniforms were lined with a silver streak, his was gold. He strode towards them with his hands behind his back and his head held high.

"Captain, I see that you've been bested by Link once again." The commander eyed Brandol sharply.

"No sir, I let him win," stated Brandol.

Briggs raised his eyebrow. "Is that right?"

"Yes sir, I always let him win."

From behind him the other soldiers, along with Link, were stifling a laugh.

"Is that so? That's your excuse?"

Brandol nodded. "Yes sir."

The commander smiled. "Holding your ground again. Good, I like that."

"Thank you sir."

Briggs now took a step back to address the entire squad. "As you all know, tonight is the annual Festival of Time. As royal guards, it is your duty to protect the Royal Family and make sure that they are safe at all times." He paced back and forth in front of them. "I expect you all to be constantly aware of your surroundings, because tonight will be unlike any other previous festivals."

From where he was standing, Link could just barely hear Epona whining for food from her stable. _Hang on girl, I'll be right there._

The commander continued his speech. "Joining us tonight are the six Sages of Hyrule, as well as travellers from other parts. Not only that, but the king himself will be toasting the crowd. I don't want some idiot trying something stupid, so during the festivities, you can mingle, but do not stray away from your duties." He surveyed his men thoroughly. "We've done this before men, I want tonight to go flawlessly. Do you understand me?"

"Sir yes sir!" replied the squad in unision.

The commander nodded approvingly. "Good, dismissed."

The men broke rank and scattered along the training grounds. Before Link could go anywhere, the commander stopped him.

"Link, wait a moment.."

"Sir?"

Briggs spoke now in a different tone than he had before. It was his 'people' voice. "Congratulations on your award Link. I'm sure you know how high of an honor it is."

Link nodded. "I do sir."

"I just wanted to ask you if you could just keep your eyes peeled tonight. You'll be pretty close to the king and queen, and of course Princess Zelda, so I just wanted you to make sure they're alright."

"Of course, that's my number one priority commander." Link eyed him warily. "Is something wrong?"

Briggs turned to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "No one but Brandol and I know about this, so don't go spreading it around." He hesitated before going on. "Do you remember the scouting party I stationed over at Lake Hylia?"

Link nodded once again.

"Well two days ago, we received a message from the officer in charge there that they had recently spotted large groups of monsters in that area."

Link was confused. "There are always monsters by the lake. Why is that strange?"

"Are you aware of the disappearances that have been occuring lately?"

Link was lost. "Disappearances?"

The commander nodded. "Yes. Over the past few weeks there have been reports of over thirty missing persons from both the Castle Town Market and Kakariko Village. My men have connected these disappearances to the excess number of creatures near the lake."

"How?" inquired Link. The commander's story was beginning to worry him.

"They found a hidden tomb somewhere close to the lake, and upon further inspection they confirmed that at least twelve of the missing persons were in that tomb, dead."

Link was wide-eyed. "I don't recall any sort of tomb in that area Commander."

"The report specifically mentioned the discovery of it."

"None of this makes any sense. I mean there have always been a few injuries here and there, but overall the monsters normally leave people alone."

There was a moment of silence between them, then Link spoke again. "Which creatures were they?"

"Stalfos from what I heard, but that's about all I know. The scouting team has yet to arrive, and they were due back yesterday."

The news was startling, but Link kept his cool. "Commander I think you're right. There's definitely something going on. I'll be on my guard."

"Thank you Link. It feels good to know I've got you there to back us up."

"Anytime sir."

He patted Link on the back. "I'll see you tonight then." And with that he walked away.

Link stood there a moment longer before Brandol arrived again.

"He told you?" asked Brandol, a look of seriousness replacing his usual cocky demeanor.

"Yeah, and I don't think we should overlook this. The commander's right, this is strange. I mean Stalfos at Lake Hylia? I've never once seen those things outdoors before."

"Yeah, and the worst part is, if the team doesn't show up soon, he's gonna have to tell the king. And you know how he gets with these things."

Link nodded. "It might cause a panic."

"The commander's sending a search party to go find them tonight. If they don't find anything, he's gonna have to inform the king."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," answered Link. He heard Epona whine again. "Listen Brandol, I'm gonna go check the lake out. You think you could do me a favor and feed Epona for me?"

Brandol eyed him warily. "You're not gonna take her with you?"

Link shook his head. "I'll be fine. I wanna see for myself exactly what's happening over there. If anyone asks, tell them I'm at the ranch, Malon will vouch for me."

"Okay, but just make it back before tonight. And watch yourself out there."

Link shook his hand. "I will. And thanks, you just got yourself a rematch tomorrow."

Brandol grinned. "I'll be ready."

With that Link took off.

Dusk fell upon Hyrule the same way it did everyday, with one exception. The Hyrule Castle Town drawbridge was left down in order to allow the guests to arrive. Of course, security at the gate was doubled. By around eight-thirty, the festivities had begun.

Link had returned earlier and had just enough time to prepare. He was wearing his typical green Kokiri tunic, only this one was made by the Great Fairy herself, for an event such as this one. At the lake, Link had found absolutely nothing to point him towards a solution. There were no signs whatsoever of the scouting party, nor the tomb they had discovered. Link had returned disappointed. But then he remembered that tonight was a special night. He was receiving his award, and while he did not particularly enjoy large crowds, it didn't matter, because tonight he would be seeing Zelda.

He hadn't seen her in nearly three days, but that meant a lifetime to Link. He was constantly thinking about her, and he was anxious to see her tonight. So for now he put aside the ominous news that Commander Briggs had relayed to him. Spotting Brandol, he moved through the hordes of party goers towards him.

"Hey Link, you find anything?" he asked, excusing himself from a previous conversation.

"Nothing, its exactly as its always been. I even checked the Water Temple. Its all clear."

"Well, Briggs just deployed his search team. They should be headed for the lake now."

"Hopefully they can get to the bottom of this," said Link, accepting a small glass bottle of water from a waiter. He gulped it down quickly.

Brandol looked towards the gate. "We've got some pretty heavy security over there, and men posted at all the alley entrances. So far so good."

_Let's hope it stays that way_, thought Link.

"So, where are your friends, the Sages?"

Link looked around. "I don't know, I'm sure they're here somewhere." Then he took the time to notice Brandol's uniform. "Nice uniform."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. I see you lost the earring."

"Just for tonight, I thought it would be appropriate."

Suddenly, the music ceased and the people hushed. From the back of the marketplace approached a large group of Royal Guards, most of which were on horses, followed by two beautifully decorated carriages. They were each being hauled by four snow white horses, whose hair had been combed to shimmering perfection. From where they were standing, Brandol and Link watched as the Royal Family arrived. A soldier approached the first carriage and opened the door. Out came the king's advisors and other trusted friends. They all waved at the cheering crowd, and took their seats on the stage.

When they were all seated, another soldier approached the second carriage and opened the door. The man bowed and held out his hand to help the Queen of Hyrule out of the car. Everyone bowed in a similar fashion, before cheering. Next came the king, cheerful as ever. He waved at the people of Hyrule with the same smile he always had. When he was out of the carriage, he turned to help his daughter. Link saw her hand extend from the car, and he got chills. Stepping out of the carriage was Princess Zelda herself. Link couldn't help but to notice her beauty.

Her hair was golden, and it fell long behind hair back with the exception of two tied strands that fell on her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress with a pink top, all decorated in gold jewlery. She had on her formal long white gloves, and her gold crown which was embedded with a sapphire.

Brandol leaned over towards Link. "Hey, you're drooling."

Link snapped out of his mesmerism and looked down at his shoulder. Brandol was just messing around, and he nudged him on the shoulder.

Brandol laughed. "Listen, I've got to get back to the commander. I'll see you in a bit."

"Don't miss my award ceremony!" yelled Link as Brandol took off.

Brandol waved back. "I won't!"

Link returned his attention to the stage. Zelda was just taking her seat, and was speaking to one of the advisors. He wished Navi were there with him, he could always count on her when he needed advice. He wanted to speak to her, but he was too nervous.

_Dammit, it was so much easier when we were kids._

He had a brief flashback of his first encounter with her. That day in the courtyard had been one of the happiest moments of his life. To his left, he saw Impa speaking to Brandol in a low tone.

_So the Sages are here_, he told himself.

That meant that the ceremony would begin shortly. He wanted to spend some time with Zelda before the ceremony began. With his eyes, he followed Impa to the stage, where she took her place at Zelda's side.

_Screw it!_ He took a deep breath and approached the stage.

"You look troubled, what's wrong?"

Zelda looked up into the eyes of her bodyguard Impa and smiled. "I'm fine, just a little nervous that's all."

Impa nodded. "I see. And it has nothing to do with Link correct?"

Blushing, Zelda replied, "You read me like a book Impa."

The dark skinned woman crossed her arms and smiled. "Its my job." Then she bent down next to her. "He's going to ask you to dance, I hope you've been practicing." Before Zelda could say another word, Impa stood up and walked towards the end of the stage. At the same time, Link arrived.

"Let him through," she commanded to the guards stationed around the stage.

They moved their spears and allowed him to pass.

"Thanks Impa," said Link, gratefully.

"She's waiting for you," she declared, and took a step back to let him climb up.

He nodded and strode towards Zelda. A moment later, they were in the middle of the crowd dancing hand in hand.

"Its good to see you again Link," she said as they moved to the music.

"Its only been a few days," he responded, knowing very well that the time he was away from her was killing him.

They chatted a bit more as they danced.

"So are you nervous about the award ceremony?" she inquired.

"I'll admit I'm a little nervous."

She laughed. "You've fought dragons and monsters and yet standing on a stage intimidates you."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I've got the Triforce of Courage after all."

When the music stopped, and they were informed that the ceremony was beginning, Link held her hand all the way to the stage. She took her seat, and he remained on the side of the stage, where he was accompanied by Commander Briggs and Brandol.

The crowd became silent as the king prepared to deliver his speech.

Brandol kept his face towards the people, but whispered to Link, "Nice moves out there buddy."

Link looked amused. "Thanks, I still haven't seen you on the dance floor."

Brandol murmured, "Dancing isn't really my thing."

The commander scowled. "Will you two hush up?"

"Sorry sir," they apologized in unision.

Link faced the stage, just as the king began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the tenth annual Festival of Time!"

The crowd roared with applause. He waited for them to settle down before continuing. "As you all know, Hyrule has survived centuries upon centuries, and yet still it stands. That is what tonight is about. Celebrating our perserverance throughout any crisis and issues that we have encountered." He surveyed the crowd. "We have endured much in the past, and yet here we are, stronger than ever before. I speak to you today, people of Hyrule, not as a king, and not as royalty, but as an inhabitant of this land that we love so much. And to help give our thanks, may I introduce to you now, the six Sages of Hyrule!"

The people applauded again, as Darunia, Impa, Princess Ruto, Saria, Nabooru, and Rauru all made their way next to him. They bowed before they waved at the crowd.

"You see, this is not a celebration for Hylians alone, but for all of Hyrule and the land beyond it!"

The applause was much greater this time.

"But, if we are to celebrate the survival of Hyrule, we must thank of course, its savior. Ladies and gentlemen, without further adieu, let me welcome to you, the Hero of Time himself, Link!"

"Good luck," muttered Brandol as Link made his way up towards the king.

Link found himself staring back at seven smiling faces, the king and the Sages. He greeted them all, some with a simple 'Hello', or others (like Darunia) with a brotherly hug. Then he bowed to the king, and waved to the crowd.

"Congratulations Link," stated Saria from behind him.

He turned and hugged her. "Thanks Saria."

He noticed the crowd hush up, and realized it was because Zelda had just appeared holding a bright silver necklace.

"Link," said the king aloud. "This is a gift not from us, but from everyone."

Zelda walked towards him and he looked into her eyes. They smiled together, and she placed it over his head and around his neck. Then she kissed him on the cheek. The crowd went insane.

He waved to the people below, and felt pats on his back. He shook the king's hand, and laughed with his friends. He was floating in the clouds, and everything was going great.

Before he could speak to Zelda again, his vision began to go black. He started to panic and scream, but no one else seemed to notice. He was being swallowed up, and he couldn't move. Just as he thought the darkness would consume him, he awoke with a start, covered in sweat.

He was wide-eyed and terror stricken, and had no idea what had just happened. He looked around, and noticed he was no longer on the stage, but in a dense forest. His shield was on the ground next to him, as well as his sword. There was a small fire burning next to him, and realized it was still night. Hearing footsteps from behind him, he jumped up and grabbed his sword. A figure emerged from the trees wielding his own sword, a type that Link had never seen before. The man had short black hair which was tied back into a small ponytail. He had on a white robe andwoodensandles.

Link felt extremely weak, and could barely lift his sword. He felt nauseous, and dropped his weapon, and a moment later, he fell to the ground as well. The man in the robe rushed towards him, lifted him up, and placed him back down on a makeshift bed.

"Who...who are you?" asked Link, barely uttering words.

He couldn't see anymore, but he still managed to hear "They call me Jack," before he knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hope the first chapter was good, didn't want to make it too long since it was just an introduction. I re-read it myself, and I'm liking it so far, so for now I'll continue with it.

Well, we found out that there had been strange occurences going on at Lake Hylia, but Link couldn't find a thing. Just as things seemed to be going great, he wakes up weak and without any idea where he's at. Let's find out what happens next.

* * *

**- CHAPTER 2 -**

* * *

**Unknown Forest**

**Outside New Hyrule**

_What's happening? I...I can't see! Zelda is that you! Zelda!_

Link awoke from his nightmare with a start. He was breathing rapidly, and could feel his heart pounding within his chest. Sweat was dripping down his face, and he wiped it off with his arm. It took him a moment to realize that he was no longer on stage with Zelda or the king. Taking a moment to gather his bearings, he scanned the area.

He was in a small clearing in what looked like a dense forest. Sunlight poured in through the openings in the trees, and cast huge shadows over the camp he had woken up in. In the center he spotted a few logs piled up and burnt. Above him he could just make out the birds chirping, and when he glanced to his right, a pair of squirrels scampered up a tree.

_Okay, so I'm not imprisoned or anything, but how did I end up here? Where is here?_

His mind raced as he tried to recollect what had happened after the festival. Whenever he tried to think about it, his head would get foggy, and it felt like a barrier that he couldn't bypass.

Rising to his feet, he picked up his sword and shield, and placed them on his back. His hat was on the opposite side of the camp, so he moved to pick it up. As he did, the faint runnng of water caught his ears. Recovering his hat, he put it on and followed the noise. He arrived at a small stream, and was glad to see that the water was clear and clean. Kneeling down, he washed away what was left of his slumber and enjoyed the cool of the water. But his confusion just wouldn't leave. Standing back up he yelled out, "Hello!" No one returned his cry.

Turning to return back to the camp, he was surprised to run into the same man who had spoken to him earlier. His face was stern, and he stared at Link as if he was trying to figure him out.

"For a moment I thought you had left," spoke the mysterious new arrival. "At least until I heard your call."

"You got here pretty fast," answered a wary Link. He wanted to reach for his sword, but there was something about this man that told Link he was no enemy. "Its Jack right?"

The man nodded. "That's what they call me here."

"Where exactly is here? And how did I end up here?"

Jack motioned for him to follow. Link remained cautious but followed him nevertheless. They walked through the forest for about three minutes before arriving at a cliff. Jack extended his arm towards the edge of the cliff.

"Take a look," said Jack, his expression never wavering.

Link approached the edge of the cliff with caution, keeping Jack in sights. What he saw left him speechless.

A familiar green grass field lie before him, only now Hyrule Field was covered in what looked like miles and miles of road. Lon Lon Ranch was no more, and when Link looked towards Hyrule Town Market he received the biggest shock yet. What had once been a small fortified town, was now a bustling metropolis filled with what looked like giant glass towers and highways. His quiet peaceful home was now a giant trade hub.

"What is this place?" inquired Link, already knowing the answer.

Jack moved next to him. "Your clothes bear the symbols of the Hylians, shouldn't you know?"

Link looked at him with puzzlement. "Are you trying to tell me that we're...in Hyrule?"

"New Hyrule to be exact," replied Jack.

_New Hyrule? What the heck is going on around here? _More and more questions filled Link's head as he tried to take in the entire experience.

"Since when was it _New _Hyrule?" Link was beginning to get a little nervous.

"Since Ganondorf took the throne and named it so," answered Jack.

"Ganondorf? I don't understand?" Link's head began to ache as he delved into his memories again.

"Ganondorf, the former king of the Gerudo. He took this land over and has ruled it for three hundred years."

"Three hundred years!" exclaimed Link. He sank to his knees a grasped his head.

Replaying his last memories over and over again, Link desperately searched for answers as to why he was here. He began to feel dizzy again and could barely stand back up. Brandol's challenge, Lake Hylia, the festival, and the award ceremony. The memories played in that ordered before starting back over. Link tried to clear his mind, and focused on Jack.

"You're mistaken," declared Link, standing back up. "I killed Ganondorf seven years ago."

Jack shook his head. "You killed him three hundred and seven years ago Link."

Link unsheathed his sword. "Where am I and how do you know who I am?" He glowered at Jack.

"You're in the future Link. Three hundred years to be exact. And the reason I know you, is because to this day the legend of the Hero of Time is still spoken of."

Link was devastated. Lowering his weapon he let his anger fade away. "How do you know all this?"

Jack walked up next to him. "Because I too am from the past."

Link returned his weapon to its place on his back. "Why do I feel so weak?"

"Passing through a time portal takes a lot out of you. But it should wear off soon."

Link nodded. "Would you by any chance happen to remember when exactly Ganondorf became king?"

"Three hundred years ago on the night of the Festival of Time."

That was it, it had to be. Ganondorf had attacked the night of the festival. That same night Link had received his award. Whatever had been occuring at the lake must have been connected to Ganondorf's return. There were signs everywhere, he just hadn't picked up on them. And what happened? Ganondorf had come back that night and had once again reigned supreme.

_But where was I? How did Ganondorf escape the Sacred Realm? And why the hell can't I remember anything? _

All these questions and more raced through Link's mind as he tried to take it all in. It wasn't an easy process.

"Once you learn to accept it, living with it isn't so hard," explained Jack.

Link faced Hyrule Field once more. "Its hard to believe, waking up in a world you don't recognize, and then being told that its your world and that you've been gone a long time. Its...its not easy. Three hundred years..."

Jack put his hand on his shoulder. "I know exactly what you mean my friend. And although I'm not showing it, I am completely astounded by the fact that I'm speaking to the Hero of Time himself. The savior of Hyrule who died defending his homeland. Well obviously you weren't killed."

"No, I just ended up here."

"How did it happen? During combat? Did Ganondorf do this to you?"

Link shook his head. "I can't remember. Everytime I try to think about it, my head starts to hurt. But now that you mention it, that's about the only way I can explain this. Ganondorf. He must be responsible. I can't remember anything that happened after the festival, but I'd be willing to bet that my ending up here, along with my amnesia, is his doing."

"When I found you, your garments were in the same condition they are now, clean and new," stated Jack. "If you did do battle with Ganondorf, it doesn't show."

_That's true_, thought Link.

"How long was I out?" inquired Link, fixing his gauntlets.

"About two days I'd say."

Link nodded. To him it felt like only moments ago he was with Zelda back in Hyrule. He knew now that it was much MUCH longer than that.

"Am I stuck here forever?" asked Link.

Jack unsheathed his blade and slid his fingers across its length. "I've had enough experiences to tell you that there are plenty of ways to return to your own time. You just have to know where to look."

Link's spirits boosted slightly. "If there's a way, I have to know."

Jack shook his head. "Its not that simple. You see I've had plenty of oppurtunities to return to my own time during my stay here."

"And yet you're still here. Why?"

Jack returned his blade to its sheath of his hip. "Because I'm still needed here. As long as Aku still exists I cannot abandon the people of this planet to be doomed under his rule."

Link raised his eyebrow. "Aku?"

Jack strode next to him. "There is much you should know."

And so Jack went on to elaborate on everything he knew about the world Link had just entered. He began with Aku's takeover of his homeworld, the enslavement of his people, his training with his father's sword, and his first encounter with Aku and how the demon lord had banished him to the future. Then he went on to recall some of his adventures in this new time, including how he had, on more than one occasion, been so close to returning home. Jack explained that while although Aku was a tyrant ruler, there were still portions of the planet he had yet to conquer.

"You mean Hyrule right?" asked Link.

Jack nodded. "Yes. Aku's forces entered Hyrule shortly after I was sent to the future. It appears that the two of them came to an agreement that the planet would be jointly ruled by them alone, and that the affairs of one must first be consulted by the other one. Aku went on to name his empire the Shitsunen Dynasty while Ganondorf proclaimed his kingdom New Hyrule."

Link was astounded by the lengthy account. Jack's encounters had left Link speechless. The man had faced much hardship during his time here, and yet he still lived, fighting always for good.

"And when you arrived in this time..."

Jack finished for him. "Ganondorf had long been a ruler of this planet."

And that was that. In nearly two hours, Link had gotten up to date on the events that had transpired during his absence.

"All that's left now is for you to remember how you got here," said Jack.

"Did you suffer from memory loss upon you're arrival?" asked a hopeful Link.

Jack shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Whatever happened to you that got you here was obviously much different from how I ended up here."

The statement disappointed Link. However, after hearing Jack's tale, his spirits had been renewed with vigor, and he once again regained his composure. Knowing now where he was and what was going on around him made him feel much better. He wished to pursue the matter further, but he felt that a better understanding of Jack would help them both out.

"What exactly were you doing out here anyways?" queried Link, changing the subject for the time being.

The two of them walked through the deserted forest as they spoke.

"It is what I do. I travel this land seeking either a way home, or a way to stop Aku, and whenever an oppurtunity arises I take it."

"I guess you aren't exactly on good terms with the people here huh?"

Jack smiled. "Quite the contrary. I don't mean to brag, but I've become something of a hero to the people of the Shitsunen Dynasty. But Aku has his own people feeding him whatever information they can find on me, not to mention the hundreds of bounty hunters that have made finding me their number one priority. Although I normally keep a low profile, there are instances when revealing myself is necessary. That is why I crossed the border in to New Hyrule. I've only been herefive days and already I've found myself in a bit of a situation with you."

Link returned the smile. "Well I'm grateful to you for your help so far. I'd probably have lost my mind if it wasn't for you. Thanks Jack.

Jack accepted the gratitude. "I don't know much about Ganondorf or New Hyrule since most of my adventures have taken place in the Shitsunen Dynasty, but I can tell you that from the stories I've heard about you, you're appearance here and now would definitely start a major commotion. Helping you is an honor."

"Well let's hope that I don't cause too much attention," said Link chuckling. "So these bounty hunters, they can't follow you into New Hyrule?"

Jack specified for him. "Its not that they can't enter, its that they don't want to." The look on Link's face allowed for Jack to continue. "When they cross the border, they still have to go through the proper channels just like any other person and that takes time. There have been certain cases where bounty hunters or even anyone working directly with orders from one of the two rulers have crossed into each other's territories without passing through customs because their assignments were too important and it would delay whatever it is they were supposed to do. When that happens, those people are immediately labeled a fugitive, and the soldiers in that land are given the authority to use lethal force. Its things like this that have brought up conflict between the two tyrants."

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't exactly on good terms with each other. Things like trade and economy have sparked tension between them, though overall they manage to maintain the balance of power."

_So, Ganondorf's got his own share of problems huh? That's nice to hear_.

"So you're safe here in New Hyrule?"

"Not entirely. I'm sure Aku has informed Ganondorf to be on the lookout for me, but compared to over there, New Hyrule is a haven. You're adventures three hundred years ago are spoken of more than my recent adventures. So once again I am indebted to you. The more they talk about you, the less likely I am to be recognized."

"How do you know all this?"

Jack looked amused. "Oh I have my share of friends as well."

Link had begun to formulate a plan in his head. "So if you and I were to begin a little investigation, New Hyrule would be the best place to start right?"

"That is correct. Obviously no one would recognize you, and I'm sure I wouldn't bring any attention towards us. But are you asking me to accompany you?"

"Only if you're willing to help me out," responded Link.

His samurai friend grinned with approval. "I'd be happy to help you Link."

Link was relieved. "Thank you Jack."

"It is nothing to worry about. Now, do you have any place in particular in mind?"

Link nodded. "As a matter of fact I do. Have you been to the Kokiri Forest yet?"

Jack shook his head. "I haven't had the chance to yet. Do you think there are answers there?"

"I don't know," answered Link. "But I've got an old friend that lives there and I'm sure he can give us some more insight on New Hyrule and Ganondorf."

"A friend?" asked a skeptical Jack. "You do realize that anyone you knew back then would have to be hundreds of years old now?"

Link smiled. "I know. Lucky for us this guy was already hundreds of years old when I knew him."

And with that, the two of them set off to find the Great Deku Tree.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The word "Shitsunen" literally means "Oblivion" in Japanese, in case anyone was wondering.

Anyways, I know there wasn't any action since I'm still starting her up, so please don't attack me. Reviews would be nice though, so feel free to tell me what you guys think of it so far.


End file.
